La Vie Dingue
by KHFREAK14
Summary: When Sam runs into Danny Phantom... Well, she learns more about him than he even knew himself...and why is Jazz Vlad's daughter anyway?
1. Rencontrer un Phantom

**Alright, I know I should be working on my other story, but I have virtually nothing for that one, and what i do have, i don't like...sigh So, this piece popped into my head and, well, voila! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I am gonna make a fool of my self in a couple weeks...that's what i get for doing Fairytale One Acts...But it _is_ fun...

**Chapitre 1: **Rencontrer un Phantôm

In a small town of Amity Park, just after sunset, a girl is seen walking through the streets. She's about averaged height, with short black hair and an outfit that just screams 'leave me alone or I'll kick your rear end'.

Her name is Samantha 'Sam' Manson, a sophomore at Casper High School.

Something is obviously troubling her as she wanders through the streets, muttering darkly under her breath and glaring at anyone and anything she encounters. She walks up to a rather large house, or is it a small mansion? Well, she walks up to it and rings the doorbell.

A butler opens the door. "Sam! What's up?"

"Not much, Henry" she replied only putting as little effort into her answer as possible.

"Parents again? Say no more, you know where her room is." Henry replies.

"Thanks" Sam said as she walked past the eccentric man through the house. She wandered through the halls until she found the room she was looking for and knocked. "Come in!" came the female voice on the other side. Sam walked in. And sitting on the bed was one of her best friends, Jazz Masters.

Jazz was currently a senior at Casper High School. She was heading over to Harvard to become a psychologist during the next school year. But that's not why Sam trusted the older girl; Jazz was just someone you could talk to when you had to talk to someone.

Jazz took one look at the goth and smiled. "Parents again?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sam replied sarcastically. "Well, you don't come over with that look on your face because of a guy."

"Hey, you never know!" Sam said, using some more of that good ol' goth sarcasm. "Alright, what's the deal?"

"The usual. Parents tried to force me into a ridiculously frilly dress and drag me to, no doubt, a social party to improve their social status." Sam explained, using a tone that clearly displayed the regularity of the situation.

Jazz sighed and shook her head. "Well, I can only assume you escaped?"

"Slid down the drain pipe as soon as they left the room so I could change!" Sam replied rather enthusiastically. Sometimes, Jazz couldn't believe the extremes the girl would go through just to get out of something. She once convinced her parents that she had Tourettes so she could swear all she wanted.

It didn't go over well when they had guests over…

Sam spent the next few hours with Jazz, and the next morning, when Sam was sure her parents had already left for work, Sam departed, heading home.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, she saw a tree up ahead. It would be virtually ordinary, had a boy not been hanging upside down reading a book from it.

Sam walked up to the guy. "Um, what are you doing in that tree?" She asked, curious as to how he could read upside down. He peered under…. or is it over…he peered around the book to see the girl. He stared at her a moment, as to be sure she was talking to him, then said, quite seriously, "I'm deciding who my next victim is."

She figured he was just some sort of weird kid, but went along with his charade anyway. "Oh, really? Have any luck with that?"

"Most definitely."

"And, who might your next victim be?"

He swung up right on the branch, and then jumped down. The action was so fast, one would have barely even noticed. He stared at her in the eye and said:

"You."

* * *

**dodges tomatoes ah! okay, so the thing with Jazz was unexpected. Let me explain. I read this story somewhere where Danny was an orphan and Jazz was noticeably absent. So, I developed this whole back story with it, and...well, here we are! Though, trust me, this story is nothing like the other one...that one had vampires!! :)**

**So, let me know what you think. I'm like, half way done with the second chapter and might get it done tonight...but i won't post it 'cuz i'm mean like that!**

**A Bientot!**


	2. Un Jour a L'ecole

**I'm gonna be dead honest with you. Do not expect updates this fast from me...Unless it's Spring Break...Like it is this week... :D **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. And kudos to those who find the unspecified movie reference. (if you find it, you'll know what I'm talking about)

**Chapitre 2**: Un Jour á L'école.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny…and Sam slept right through it. She slept all through her first and second hour classes. It wasn't until 10 o'clock, half way through her third hour class, did anything do something to get her to school.

For Sam was awakened, not to her alarm clock, but to a person lying down next to her, and breathing deeply down her neck. The action caused the girl to shiver and wake up. Lay there for a moment to take in the strangeness of the situation, then squeaked as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor, causing the other person to crack up, and Sam to get very mad, very fast.

"What the bloody heck is your problem!?" screamed the agitated goth, obviously having enough of the other person's shenanigans.

"Weeeellll," Said the boy, drawing it out as though in thought, "I _could_ tell you, but then you'd be crazy too, and I like being unique!"

Sam shook her head. "Look, Danny, I don't want to have to put up with you for the rest of my freaking life!" She was starting to regret even saying a word to this kid…Not that she wasn't regretting it before.  
"Aw, c'mon! You know you had tons of fun yesterday!" He complained. Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, yes, it's always a dull day when I don't go home with someone singing the song that gets on everyone's nerves _off-key_!" Sam complained. "I don't know what I'd do if no one offered to take me to Ambercrombie or American Eagle as they just throw my _entire_ wardrobe to the floor, while I try to read one of my favorite books! My life would have no purpose if I didn't hear a loud noise downstairs only to find the kitchen a culinary war zone caused by an 'explosion of flavor'! Oh, and let's not forget the hourly 'Bedtime story' every hour from 12-4 in the morning!" Sam was almost screaming as she ranted. Danny merely watched unconcerned. When she drew for breathe, Danny took that moment to add:

"And what about the time I turned off your alarm clock making you 2 hours late for school!" It should be noted he said this very enthusiastically.

Sam stared at him, stared at her alarm clock, and then swore loudly as she ran into her closet to change her clothes (yes, she has a walk-in closet). She burst out the door moments later with clean clothes, and then snatched her backpack as she ran out the door.

She ran the next few blocks, thankful that she was in shape, and burst into the school building. She booked it down to her forth hour health class (her argument and travel time taking up the second half of her third hour class), said a quick apology to her teacher, and took her seat next to Tucker Foley, her other best friend.

"Okay, so, if a person is stressed out, some symptoms might be fatigue, frustration, lack of humor…" the teacher droned on, slowly losing the attention of her pupils. Sam slumped in her chair, barely managing to take notes, when a small voice her ear screamed "WAKE UP!"

Sam screamed and jumped out of her seat. Everyone in the classroom stared at her, and the teacher turned, crossing her arms and giving her a look that just said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Sam looked around, her mind jumbling around looking for any excuse, "…Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it!" She said as she got up. "See, this…. this rat just ran across the front of the room, and tried to eat my foot, but hey! No more rat! So, I'll just sit in my seat and be quiet now!"

And she was quiet…for the most part. No one failed to notice her jump and squeak every few minutes, then proceed to glare and her paper and mutter darkly. After the bell, Tucker walked up to his friend with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, you okay? You're acting kinda…. jumpy today." Sam sighed. "Oh, yeah! Fine! I am just grand! I just love having some ghost kid follow me around all day and annoy the flipping heck out of me!!" she paused for a moment, and then turned around and screamed "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!!"

Tucker watched his friend for a moment, and then looked around. The hallway was virtually empty, save for the few kids planning to skip their next class for whatever reason. It seems Sam's outburst had made them miss the bell. But Sam still glared straight ahead, unaware of that fact.

"Um, what's going on here?" Jazz walked out of a nearby classroom. Obviously hearing Sam's scream of frustration.

Sam turned her head so fast she cricked her neck. As she rubbed her neck, a mysterious laughing noise came from right behind Sam. Then, moments later, a boy, no older than Sam and Tucker themselves, appeared out of thin air. Sam glared at the boy.

"What? Come to find some other way to annoy me?" Danny just laughed. "Um, we've gone over this. That has become my number one priority!" and then he proceeded to grab her nose, and jump around singing 'I got your no-ose!'

"Danny, stop it." Sam said, but he continued to jump. "Stop it now." He still wouldn't stop. "DANNY WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A TOTAL FIVE YEAR OLD!" She screamed.

"Who are you?" Asked Jazz.

Danny turned his attention to the redheaded senior. He walked up to her, put his face right in hers, and said:

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

* * *

**And the plot thickens! ever so slightly... Next chapter will be Danny's 'soliloquy' (if you don't know what that means...look it up.) so, we'll understand more about why he's making it his life goal to annoy Sam! yay for purpose!**


	3. Le Soliloquy de Danny

**Honestly, I have to actively read a book for English class, and I am no where near done. I really shouldn't be on here...But i can't help myself...I should probably go to a mental institute for addiction...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. But i do own an annoying cat that woke up the entire house at 6 o'clock this morning...haha, i just woke her up!

**Chapitre 3: **Le Soliloquy de Danny

It's been a few weeks, and Sam hasn't completely cracked yet. She's got to be the first person to get this far without at least breaking into tears.

See, I am a half ghost. Amazing, right? Well, it all goes back to when I was born… but I won't bore you with all the details.

See, after my parents died, the first thing I did was go off on my own for a while. Y'know, see the world, forget I had parents.

Then, one day, when I was 12, I watched this old movie about ghosts. The ghosts went around, scaring people, like all ghosts do. I thought 'hey! I'm part ghost, and that looks like tons of fun!'

My first victim was this 7-year-old girl. I decided to start off easy, go from young children up.

Yet again, details are boring. Let's just say she hasn't had much tolerance for baseball since.

But, hey, when you're a ghost, what more can you do? I don't have the money or guardians to go to school. I don't have the patience for jobs. And, really, with all my super cool powers, who needs a job?

This is how I entertain myself. Scarring people for life.

I once got this guy admitted to the loony bin for multiple personality disorder. Now that takes talent.

Another time, I got this woman to hide in her closet for 5 hours straight, holding nothing but a bucket and a pair of jeans, muttering, "There's no place like Myspace" (you laugh, but this could be a serious problem). And that was just after 2 days with her.

But, Sam is a tricky one. I've been messing with her for 5 weeks and 3 days, and not so much as a tear, let alone a traumatized mind.

Not that I haven't been trying. I've tried a lot. I've tried acting like a 5-year-old, constantly asking for sweets and throwing a tantrum when she says no. I whisper the wrong answers to questions when she's taking a test. I even made her believe she was a victim of Jigsaw in her dreams for a week after she saw the latest Saw movie.

I've tried hiding items that she needs, causing her to look around the house for hours looking for them, switching her tofu with real meat (actually, I kinda regret that one…), and even started a food fight, which, because of the circumstances, made everyone think Sam started it, causing her to clean the whole mess.

But nothing is working!!

Sheesh that girl can take a lot of stress, and the worst she's done is scream herself hoarse! No mental breakdowns, no tears, no unexplainable mental disorders.

Just frustration.

But, I won't give up, I have a challenge. And, really, what else can I really do?

And, I also want to know why that Jazz girl is so darn familiar….

I swear I've seen her before….

* * *

**I need to work on this whole 'longer chapter' thing. I swear, it's a foreign concept to me.**

**And, i really need to know. Is anyone really reading this? I'm not one to beg for reviews, but it seems to me that only one person is reading this! Please let me know what you think! I mean, just let me know you're at least reading it, at least!!**


	4. La Raison Danny est Fou

**What happens when I get bored and am procrastinating on homework? I finish the story! so, you can be sure i will finish this story! :D So, now we'll discover why Danny is as insane as he is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. And thanks for letting me know some people care! :D

**Chapitre 4:** La Raison Danny est Fou

We now see Sam walking home from school, drenched in French fry grease. 'One of these days that little ghost is going down!' She thought in her head.

The aforementioned 'doomed' ghost, snuck up right behind her, grabbing her throat and yelling, causing the goth to jump and scream herself. Danny just laughed it off, but Sam had just about enough.

"What the fuck is your problem!" She yelled at the ghost. He just sat up. "Um, I think you ask me this every other day, and my response is still the same: I am a half ghost with nothing better to do."

"Well, if you have nothing better to do, why don't you just go bug someone else?"

"What's the fun in that? I'm not stopping until I get you admitted into the asylum!!"

"Good luck with that one." And she continued down the street, pulling out her headphones.

5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…. Danny counted in his head, and right as he said one, a frustrating scream was heard from the teenaged girl.

She turned towards the laughing ghost, and stomped right up to him. "You think It's really funny to put Hannah Montana in my C.D player!?" She yelled at him.

Her response was a ghost boy falling down on the pavement laughing.

Sam gave him a glare that would send professional wrestlers home crying. "My gosh, if you're such a 5-year-old, why don't you go home to your mommy?" she asked in frustration.

Danny sat up. "I can't. Mom's dead. So's my dad."

"With a son like you, I can see why." She muttered under her breath.

That got Danny to shut up. He looked up at the pessimistic girl. "You know, most people take sympathy on orphans."

"Most people don't have the fucking ghosts of orphans following around causing all hell to break loose." She retorted.

He glared at her a moment, then said, "You know, if it weren't for ghost prejudice, I wouldn't be here, following you around and causing all hell to break loose." Then he dragged her down the street to an empty house.

No one knew what happened to the inhabitants of this house. It just sat on the corner of the street, quiet and still.

As he pulled her up to the door, Danny said, "I find that discovering why someone is an orphan or crazy helps me to sympathize better."

They walked into the living room. It was a rather spacious room, covered in years of dust. Then, Danny began.

"I lived here until I was about 6 or 7-years-old. I left because my parents were killed, right there." He pointed to a spot in the middle of the living room. 2 suspicious dark colored stains were seen through all the dust on the floor.

Danny started pacing. Sam just sat there, watching the boy. "It was dark, and all of us were in bed. I woke up, terrified. I knew something was off. And 5 minutes later, I hear a commotion going on in my parents' bedroom."

"Ghost hunters. More specifically, the Guys in White. They broke into my house and took my parents. They dragged them down here. As soon as they passed my room, I walked out." At this point he pointed to the top of a staircase. "I sat right there. It took two shots. One for each of my parents. I saw it all."

Sam was shocked. It wasn't right for anyone to see a person die, let alone a 6 year old see his parents get murdered.

"They almost got me." He said. "Once they noticed I was at the top of the stairs, they ran after me. But, I had the advantage." He said.

Sam finally spoke, but it was only one word.

"Why?"

He looked at her. "Have you ever wondered why I'm only half a ghost?" She nodded. "Well, my mother was a human, but my father was a ghost." He said. "And ghost hunters don't want ghosts, or humans who marry ghosts."

He looked at his hands and smirked.

"Although, it was nice to hear that ghost hunter's neck snap in my bare hands."

* * *

**Wow, that was disturbing. Oh, for those of you who have read Alter Egos, check out my profile for some rather interesting info!**


	5. Decouvrir

**Finally! we shall meet Vlad! And, Just like in any other story, he's a suspicious character! I should write a story where he's nice... Just to throw people off. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Does anyone know what active reading is? no? Well, it sucks. Don't active read! IT KILLS BOOKS!!

**Chapitre 5:** Découvrir

"But I don't want to go see a wanna-be shrink!" complained a certain half ghost as he was dragged to the house of said 'wanna-be shrink' by his latest 'victim'.

It's true, Sam decided that Danny needed some psychological help, and Sam felt Jazz would be the best person for the job.

The two teens walked up to the mansion home of Jazz Masters. Sam knocked on the door, and Henry the butler opened it.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?" he asked her.

"It's going pretty good. How are you?"

"Eh, life's good." Henry stepped aside and let them in.

Sam and Danny wandered around the house. As they walked past an office, a figure stepped out.

He was a guy in his early 40's, sporting a nice suit and long gray hair in a ponytail. He gave off the aura of a guy you wouldn't want to cross, for your life depended on it.

His name was Vlad Masters, resident billionaire of Amity Park.

He surveyed the two teens. "Sam! How are you, my dear?" he asked genially.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Masters." She replied. Sam didn't care if this guy was her friend's dad or not, he still creeped her out.

"And who is this young fellow?" he asked, looking over Danny with an unusual look on his face; like he knew him but couldn't place a face to a name/ event.

"Oh, this is Danny, he's a…family friend of mine." She lied. Best not tell the whole world she's being stalked by a ghost.

"Pleasure to meet you my good boy!" he said, extending an arm to shake his hand.

"Pleasures all mine Mr.…um…" Even Danny felt this guy's creepy aura, and decided not to mess with him.

"Masters. Vlad Masters."

"Okay, Masters." Danny and Sam made their way down the hallway more, and once they turned a corner, Danny froze.

Sam took a few steps before she realized her friend had stopped moving. "Danny?"

The half ghost had a weird look on his face, like he was remembering some sort of memory he hadn't thought of in a while.

_"-get this number?" said the voice of one Maddie Fenton. She was on the phone in the kitchen when Danny wandered in. _

_She paused as the person on the other end spoke. Danny could almost hear his voice. He must have been screaming._

_"I'm sorry! It just wasn't work-" she was cut off again. Her eyes popping open wide moments later. _

_"You wouldn't! But-but… Vlad!"_

_There was no voice on the other end. Maddie hung up the phone and found her son staring at her._

_"Danny, go pack your things. We're moving."_

Danny's eyes opened wide. Vlad. Not a very common name in the good ol' U.S.A.

Could he be the reason why his parents were dead?

Danny didn't want to spend another second in this house. He turned and phased out of the roof, leaving a very confused Sam in his wake.

* * *

**GASP!! Vlad has something to do with this?! who would've thought!!**


	6. Une Petite Probleme

**GAH! I Hate school! And English teachers who just love to pile on work! DAMN IT ALL!! **

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas les...rights...to...Danny Phantom...Dang it! i can't say it in French!

**Chapitre 6: **Une Petite Probléme

After explaining the situation to Jazz, Sam went looking for Danny through Amity Park.

It took her an hour to remember the old house on the corner. She made her way there.

Danny was sitting on the couch. A look of sadness mixed with anger was on his face. Sam approached him cautiously.

"Danny?" She asked. Danny slowly turned his head at her and said, "That man is a bastard."

Sam couldn't believe the anger he put into that statement. After all, he only knew the guy for a few moments.

Right?

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I mean, sure, the guy is kinda creepy, but-"

"That asshole is the reason my parents are dead!" He had to punch the couch to keep himself from going into a total rage.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sam was beyond confusion.

He looked at her. "The day my parents were killed, my mom got a phone call." He explained. "I distinctly remember my mom saying the name 'Vlad' during her conversation. Once she hung up the phone. She told me we were moving." He hung his head.

"I guess we just couldn't move fast enough."

Sam looked at him with a look of pity and debate. If he was right…

Her best friend's father had two completely innocent people killed….

"Why on Earth would Vlad want your parents dead?" Sam asked.

He thought for a second. "Something wasn't working, I guess… that's all she really said in the call." He said thoughtfully.

Sam sat at her desk an hour later. After comforting Danny, she decided to get to the bottom of this.

She looked up old news articles about the murder. There wasn't much more to add to her information. Other than an obituary, and a missing persons on Danny, it seemed the idea of the G.I.W killing the two of them meant she knew more than the journalists.

Vlad definitely wasn't mentioned anywhere.

She grabbed her phone off its hook and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, a voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, I need you over here A.S.A.F.P"

"Sure, Sam."

Ten minutes later, Tucker was on Sam's computer, digging through G.I.W databases from at least 10 years ago.

"Found it!" Tucker declared, pulling open a file. It was a case for the extermination of a ghost and his wife. Sam scanned the file.

"There! Danny was right! Vlad did hire them!" She looked at the bottom of the file. The name of the informant was indeed, Vlad Masters. And it couldn't be just a coincidence of names; his picture was placed next to his name.

The G.I.W weren't big on security….

Tucker, already filled in on the whole situation, asked. "Well, what do we do now?"

Sam thought about it, and then said, "If anyone has the right to know, it's Jazz."


	7. Le Motif de Vlad

**And we discover why Vlad hates the Fenton's! Yay! more reason!! I love it when things make sense**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else you recognize SO STOP CALLING ME YOU CRAZY PENGUINS!!

**Chapitre 7: **Le Motif de Vlad

"Hey guys, what's the big news you had to tell me?" the future psychologist asked the two sophomores.

The two aforementioned sophomores looked at each other, then, Sam stepped forward. "You might want to sit down. This isn't easy."

Jazz looked between the two, concern on her features, as she sat on Sam's bed, patiently waiting for the news.

Sam looked torn, she didn't know if she really wanted to tell her. Deciding it was for the best, she said. "You know Danny, the ghost who's supposedly making my life hell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…remember how I told you he's an orphan right?"

"Just spit it out!"

"…Your father…hired the Guys in White… to kill Danny's parents."

Jazz stared at them. "What?"

"Your dad hired some government officials to murder Danny's parents" Tucker supplied.

Jazz stared at the two of them. After waiting a moment to let it sink in, she jumped up and said, "You guys are lying!"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. Some how, they knew she might say that. Tucker just handed Jazz a sheet of paper.

She snatched it out of his hands. It was a print out of the case file. Vlad's name and picture were right there. A mixed look of shock and anger appeared on her face. She tore up the paper, jumped up, and ran out the room, screaming "YOU'RE LYING!"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other.

"It was your idea."

Jazz ran into her room. She started crying into her pillow.

How could it be possible? How could her father, who wouldn't even hurt a fly, how could he hire the government to kill two completely innocent people?

Well, technically, a person and a ghost, but, that's beside the point.

After lying there for a half hour, Jazz decided to clear her head. She made her way down to the library.

Jazz loved the library, and she loved the fact that she had her own library in her own house even better. She loved reading, and had the chance to read as many books at her heart's content.

She wandered over to the far section of the library. This part was full of books handed down from family member to family member.

Jazz scanned the books. One volume caught her eye. It was an old book. And she pulled it off the shelf.

As she opened it, she realized that the book was not a book at all, but a photo album. The first picture was captioned _Jazz's first birthday._

The picture showed three people, Jazz, Vlad, and a woman, all gathered around a birthday cake.

As Jazz flipped through the book, she realized that the woman must've been her mother, but she didn't remember her mother at all. Whenever she asked Vlad about her, he got angry and told her to mind her own business.

When she got to the end of the album, the last few photographs were just of Jazz and Vlad, the woman was nowhere to be found. That was odd.

She didn't know what made her do it, but Jazz closed the album and left her mansion, heading back over to Sam's place.

When she got there, Tucker and Sam (now joined by Danny) were all discussing why Vlad would want to kill Danny's parents.

Jazz walked into the doorway. All three looked at her, when she said "I found this in my library. My mom's in there…until the end." She held out the photo album.

Danny took the album, and flipped through it. He stopped at a picture of Jazz and her mother out in Jazz's backyard, playing.

"Hey, how can that possibly be your mother? That's my mom!"

"What?"

"Yeah, see the caption? _Maddie plays with Jazz in summer_ Maddie was my mom's name!"

This didn't make any sense.

"Are you sure Vlad's your father?"

"Yeah, look at the pictures, he's definitely my dad! …What about you? Are you sure you're your father's son?"

"Um, half ghost! Duh! Unless Vlad's a ghost too, I doubt he's my father!"

Jazz flipped through the album again. Maddie was in the beginning, but left when she was about two… Danny looks about two years younger than her…. And Vlad doesn't like the subject of Maddie being brought up...

"Hey…guys?" Jazz spoke up. "What if Vlad wanted Danny's parents killed because Maddie left him for Danny's dad?"

All three of them looked at Jazz, then, a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Right on the target, my dear."

* * *

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS DEEPLY!! oh, and because someone asked...Active reading is when, while you read an ASSIGNED book, you have to take note of a bunch of random things. Like, a quick 3-5 word summary of the page on top of every page, highlighting character details, themes, vocab, crap like that. It's annoyingly frustrating and takes HOURS!! MANY MANY HOURS!!  
**


	8. Juste Comme Lui

**Although it might not seem like much, but this is the final chapter. I want to thank anyone who reviewed, or even read, this story! And, without further ado, here is the ending of 'La Vie Dingue'!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Heck, i don't even own a car!!

**Chapitre 8: **Juste Comme Lui

Vlad Masters had followed his daughter to her friend's house when he saw her leave with that photo album. He had no idea what he would discover when he got there.

"I thought I recognized you, Daniel." He said, addressing the half ghost. "You're a bit older since I last saw you and your parents."

Danny glared at him. "How dare you talk about my parents, you piece of shit!" he spat.

Vlad glared right back. "How dare you defend your father and that whore!"

Everyone felt a change in the atmosphere; it was tenser and definitely had more fury and unease in it. Even Vlad's look of anger seemed to falter a bit.

Everyone looked at the teenaged half-ghost. Danny's eyes glowed, and so did his hands. Hate was etched in every line of his face. The anger in him slowly started to rise, and once it reached a breaking point, he pounced at the older man, and attacked him.

The attack was vicious. At some times, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had to look away, lest they get scarred for life. But no one noticed Jazz's worry. She couldn't bear to see her father like this. She didn't want to see her father die right before her eyes.

Just when Danny was about to deal the final blow, Jazz jumped forward and grabbed Danny, pulling him away, screaming "NO!"

Danny struggled against the older girl. Once he broke free of her grasp, he sent her a look of pure loathing. Breathing heavily from both the fight and the struggle with Jazz, he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-!?"

"YOU ARE NOT KILLING MY FATHER AND TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed over him, tears streaking down her face. She fell to the floor, and let go of all the worry she had inside her.

Danny looked at her, slowly calming himself down. A new emotion filled him up: regret. He didn't really think of what he'd be doing to Jazz by killing Vlad.

It would make Danny exactly like Vlad himself.

Danny couldn't bear it, he ran out the door. After a moment, Sam grabbed her phone and called the ambulance.

"Hey, operator, we have an emergency…"

Sam found Danny at his house a few hours later.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied.

She sat next to him on the couch.

"Vlad's gonna pull through." She informed him. "He's got quite the amount of scars and bruises and broken bones and such, but he'll live."

Danny nodded.

The silence was very awkward, and Sam still felt the need to talk. "Perhaps it's better that you didn't kill him. I mean, then you'd be just like him, adding another orphan to the world, and she would have to see it all."

Danny shifted uncomfortably, but still gave no sign of wanting to talk.

Sam sighed, admitting defeat, and headed for the door.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam stopped and turned toward Danny.

He smirked. "You know, you're still my victim."

* * *

**In all honesty, that last line was one of the first ones i thought of. Seriously. I know it's short, but, i tried to make it long. It's definitely better than what i had 20 minutes ago...So, if you review, Y'all should wish me a happy birthday! I turn sixteen tomorrow! (April 4)!!**

**Chapter Titles and translations (because i know EVERYONE reads the titles of each chapter...do you?)**

1. To Encounter a Ghost

2. A Day at School

3. Danny's Soliloquy (literally: The Soliloquy of Danny)

4. The Reason Danny is Crazy

5. To Discover

6. A Little Problem

7. Vlad's Motive (literally: The Motive of Vlad)

8. Just Like Him


End file.
